Trying to Forget the Past
by Hopewhispers
Summary: Get ready for a wild ride as brothers Will and Jace move to New York to escape memories that wont leave them alone. Both will deal with the past in their own way and they might just find out that its not that easy to forget about the past. Add some high school parties and a naughty game of truth or dare, and a girl with red hair and green eyes and life is about to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wills Point of view (P.O.V)

"Can I have a minute alone with Will and Jace?" Jem asked. Jems parents nodded with tears in their eyes and walked out of the room leaving me and Jace alone with Jem. Jem looked up from his hospital bed where he was laying and stared at us with a small smile on his face as he said "Don't waste your lives being unhappy. I want you to be happy even if I'm not there by your side. You deserve to be happy." And with that he took his final breath and then he was gone. My best friend and cousin had just died at the age of 17 when he should have still been alive since he had his whole life ahead of him. He didn't deserve to die. I looked over at Jace but his face was blank, all emotion was gone. He avoided looking at me and with one final look at Jem he walked out of the room. I looked down at Jems lifeless body and closed his eyes. "Goodbye Jem." Sadness washed over me as I walked out of the hospital room knowing I would never talk to Jem again.

2 months later…..

"What do you mean were leaving?!" I asked my mother in a hard voice.

"We need a fresh start Will; we can't stay here any longer." She replied in a soft voice.

"Have you told Jace yet?" I asked her with my eyes closed.

"Not yet but I will once he comes home from his run." My mother said.

I opened my eyes and looked at her "He's not going to be happy when you tell him"

My mother gave me a small smile before saying "I know"

My mother walked out of my room closing my bedroom door behind her. I sat down on my bed and just then I heard Jace walk through the front door.

Jace's P.O.V

I walked through the front door and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. My mother was standing in the kitchen watching me as I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and drank it. "How was your run?" she asked me.

"It was good." I said as I wiped my sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

" Jace there's something I need to tell you." I raised my eye brow at her and gave her a confused look. "Were leaving California and moving to New York. We need a fresh start I think it's for the best that we don't stay here anymore." My anger filled me as I threw the empty glass that was still in my hand at the wall. The glass broke into pieces just as my life had been broken when Jem died. My mother looked at the broken glass but didn't say anything.

"When do we leave?" I asked through clenched teeth not taking my eyes off the broken glass that lay on the ground.

"First thing tomorrow morning." She said softly. I stormed away I through open the door to Wills bedroom.

"Has she told you already?" I asked him in a harsh voice. He looked at me and nodded. "And you're ok with leaving and going to New York?"

Will narrowed his eyes "No of course not but there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"So that's it were just going to leave?" I asked him

Will nodded "We need to leave Jace there's too many memories here. Everywhere I look it reminds me of Jem and I don't think I can handle it anymore."

I nodded because I understood what he meant it was the same reason I ran. So that I could get rid of the memories of Jem that haunted me where ever I looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarys P.O.V

I was sitting at the island as I ate my favorite cereal, lucky charms when Simon walked in. Simon smiled at me and sat down beside me "Hey Clary."

"Hey Simon." I said after I swallowed a mouth full of lucky charms. Simon was my best and only friend. I had known Simon since I was 5 years old and ever since that we had been interpretable. Simon is taller than me which is not a hard thing to do since I am only 5 ft. 3in. Simon has short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and glasses that always sit slightly crooked on his face.

"Hello earth to clary." Simon said as he waved his hand in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up "Sorry Simon I didn't mean to zone out." Simon just smiled and rolled his eyes at me since he was use to me zoning out.

"Are you ready to go school?" Simon asked me. I let out a small groan I definitely did not want to go to school.

"Yeah I just have to run up to my room and grab something real quick." I got up and ran up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed my gym bag so I could stop at the gym Luke owned right after school. Luke was a close friend of my mom's so he let me use the gym whenever I wanted and even gave me a key as long I promised to be good. I glanced at myself in the mirror, my curly red hair was the first thing I noticed my hair was always crazy but today it wasn't as bad as it could be. My favorite thing about myself was the color of my eyes they are a striking green color that stood out against my pale skin. My eyes traveled down my body making sure my outfit looked ok even though I was only wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I would look better if I actually had real boobs and curves I thought to myself. But since I knew I wouldn't magically grow bigger boobs or curves in the next couple seconds (although that didn't stop me from wishing) I ran back down the stairs and out the door since I knew Simon would be waiting outside in his car for me.

I sat down at my table with my books and looked out the window waiting for the bell to ring so I could start English class and get it over with. Finally the bell rang just as my teacher Ms. Charlotte walked through the door. About 15 minutes into class there came a knock at the door and everyone watched as Ms. Charlotte opened the door since I was sitting at the very back of the class there was too many things blocking my view so I couldn't see what everyone had started whispering about. But then I saw what everyone was whispering about there was a new student. He walked through the door with a smirk on his face and winked at a group of girls who were basically undressing him with their eyes. He was good looking and you could tell he knew it too, he had blonde hair that stopped just before it reached is eyes and it curled slightly over the top of his ears. His eyes were a warm golden color and his body was well muscled so it was easy to see what the girls were going crazy about. But I knew his type he was the type of guy who knew he was hot and used girls and threw them away like trash once he got what he wanted. I looked back down and continued to draw in my sketch book when I saw out of the corner of my eye the new guy sit down on the chair beside me. I didn't even bother to glance at him I just continued to work on what I was drawing. "Hey Red." He said. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him with narrow eyes. He had a smirk on his face and he thought he was being funny calling me Red since my hair was red.

"Hi Goldie locks." I replied with a slight smirk on my face. His smirk grew bigger as he leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Your sassy I like that. And if you ever want to draw a nude model I'd be more than happy to help you out." I rolled my eyes at him and closed my sketch book. He gave a soft laugh as he leaned back and sat normally in his chair. I glanced around the room and found out quickly why the new kid was sitting with me it was because the only empty seat in the room was beside me. I managed to ignore Goldie locks for the rest of the class and was thankful once the bell rang. "Hey Red wait I was wondering if you could give me a tour." I looked at him and shook my head and was just about to say no when Aline the biggest slut in school cut me off "I can you a tour if you want." She said batting her eyelashes at him. His smirk shrank a bit and replied with "Thanks that would be great."

"Have fun Goldie Locks." I said with a smirk and I was just about to turn around when I heard him whisper in my ear "My name is not Goldie Locks, little girl it's Jace."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jace's P.O.V

I watched her – the girl with the red and bright greens eyes walk away from me never once turning back to look at me and then the crowd in the hallway swallowed her. I looked at the girl who offered to give me a tour it was obvious that she was giving me a clear view of her cleavage as she looked at me as batting her eyelashes.

"A tour would be great. I'm Jace by the way." I said as my eyes traveled over her body lazily.

"I'm Aline. Come on I'll show you to your next class unless you want to go somewhere else." She smiled and winked at me.

I gave a small laugh "Just to my class is fine."

Aline gave me a pouty face before taking my hand and showing me to my next class.

Clarys P.O.V

The bell for lunch finally rang and I was glad because my stomach had been growling so loudly that I was afraid the whole class would hear it. I walked to my locker and when I saw Simon there waiting for me I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. But then I saw Sebastian standing beside Simon and I could see something was wrong. Sebastian had hair so black that you could tell that he dyed it and the way he acted told everyone that he thought he was the best. And out of all the people to stand beside Sebastian is the one and only Jace. Sebastian loved to pick on everyone but out of everyone in the school Simon was his favorite. I quickly hurried over to Simon determined to get them to leave Simon alone.

"Don't you have something better to do Sebastian?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Sebastian looked at me with a smile on his face "Well look who it is. It's the ginger girl."

"Hey Red I had a feeling we would be seeing each other again." said Jace as he leaned against a locker.

Sebastian looked past me as he said "Will come and going the party we were just getting to the best part." I was confused I had never heard of a guy named Will before. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough there was a guy with dark hair and striking blue eyes standing there.

"Why don't you leave these people alone." He said but he didn't say it like a question he said it like a demand.

"Come on Will we were just having some fun." Said Jace. Will's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jace "Don't you have some girl to go fuck?" Will asked in a harsh voice.

Jace's eyes narrowed at Wills comment but his smirk stayed on his face. "Come on Jace lets go I'm getting bored." Said Sebastian in a lazy voice.

"I'll see you later Red." Said Jace just before he walked away following behind Sebastian.

I looked at Will "Thank you. I'm Clary by the way and this is Simon."

He looked at me with his blue eyes and shrugged "You don't need to thank me. I'm Will by the way."

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah this is my first day here." He said as he glanced at Simon who was standing beside me not saying a word.

"Do you…umm…want me to give you a tour of the school?" I asked hesitantly. I silently cursed at myself for being so shy and sounding stupid.

Will looked back at me and smirked as he said "Sure."

Simon cleared his throat "Clary I'm going to go and find Jordan. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok see you later Simon." I walked a couple steps to my locker and opened it, shoving my books into my locker and shutting quickly. Will and I started walking in silence and I wasn't sure how to break it but luckily for me Will ended up being the first one to break it. "How long have you been dating that guy Simon?" He asked not looking at me.

"I'm not dating him, he's my best friend and he's like a brother to me." I looked at Will and he smirked at me and gave a small laugh. "What's so funny? I asked not getting what he was laughing at.

"Nothing it's just that you have him friend zoned so bad. I saw the way he looked at you and there's no way in hell that he sees you as his sister." He said as he stared into my green eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

I shook my head "No me and Simon are just friends he doesn't feel that way for me."

"Ok believe what you want to believe." I bit on my bottom lip thinking over what he had just said. There was no way that Simon could feel anything for me that would be crazy. We walked around in silence before I decided to break it "So where did you move from?"

"I moved from California and before you ask yes I know how to surf." I held back a smile knowing that would have been my next question.

"I'm guessing you get that question a lot" I said as I gave a small laugh.

He gave me a smile "Yeah you have no idea."

"Was that your favorite thing to do back in California?" I asked

"No surfing isn't really my thing I'm more into boxing." I bit my lip for some reason I found it really hot that he boxed. "You should really stop biting your lip." He told me.

"Why?" I asked unsurely.

He leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear "It makes me want to kiss you." He leaned away and I felt myself blushing and I was sure my cheeks were as red as my hair. He glanced at me and laughed once he saw how red my cheeks were.

"So do you say that to every girl you talk to?"

He shook his head and smiled at me "Only to the pretty ones." He stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the hallway. He looked at me and motion for me to sit down too. "How come you're hanging out with me? Why aren't you hanging out with Sebastian and all of the other popular people?" I asked as I sat down on the bench beside him. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Being popular is overrated." I smiled totally agreeing with what he just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace's P.O.V

I could see them sitting there anyone could with that red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. She sat there beside Will of all people and to make matters worse she was smiling and laughing with him. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath because it was only a matter of time before Clary would be crossed off from the list of girls to sleep with. There was no way she could ever resist me, no one could and I couldn't blame them. I looked back to Aline who was sitting beside me close enough so that she was almost on my lap. I smirked and she gave me a smile as she placed her hand on my arm. I could tell that this girl wanted me bad just like every other girl that I met and if she wanted me who was I to deny her that right; there was more than enough Jace to go around.

Simon's P.O.V

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Clary asked me as her eyes followed Will as he walked away.

"I thought you were going to the gym after school?" I asked slightly annoyed that her eyes were on Will.

"Well I was but considering you're my best friend I think I could skip the gym today so we could hang out." She said with a smile on her face.

I looked away from her "… I think you should go to the gym today." I told her avoiding her green eyes.

"Oh I understand." She said with disappointment thick in her voice. It took all of my will power not to break down right there and tell her the reason I didn't want to hang out. But I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about us yet and that included Clary.

"Yeah maybe we can hang out another time?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah of course." She said with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Clarys P.O.V

I gave Simon a smile but it felt force, why didn't he want to hang out? Did I do something wrong? Maybe it was because I ditched him at lunch and hung out at Will. Maybe Will had been right about Simon having a crush on me. No I thought to myself if he felt that way he would have told me by now.

"Well I gotta go now. I'll see you around." Simon said with an almost guilty look on his face. I gave him a nod and smiled at him before I turned around and started walking away. I walked through the halls that were now deserted since the bell had just rang signaling class had just begun. But I was in no rush it's not like I was going to miss anything important. I had just turned the corner when I saw Jace and Will talking to each other but luckily they were too interested in their conversation to notice me. It was weird to see the two of them standing near each other. Jace was golden like the sun and had a carefree arrogance to him but Will was dark and dangerous and had this cold distant look in his eye.

"You better not pull the same shit here as you did back in California." Will said in a dangerous voice.

Jace rolled his eyes and smirked "Wow Will why don't you just have fun for once in your life?"

"I do have fun." Said Will through clenched teeth.

"You know I have some big plans for this school and it's not too late to join if you want." Jace said.

"What do you plan on doing Jace?" Will asked carefully.

Jace shrugged as he leaned against a locker. "Oh you know… this and that."

"Jace." Will said in a warning voice.

"Ok I'll give you a hint. When I'm done you're going to wish that you had joined me." Jace began walking away but then he turned back and looked at Will "Oh yeah, I almost forgot it also involves a certain red head."

Will watched as Jace walked away before muttering "Fuck."

Will turned around and his eyes grew wide as his eyes locked with mine. "How long have you been standing there?"

I shifted nervously "Long enough." I said trying to avoid the question.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He said. I just nodded not knowing what to say.

I cleared my throat and gathered up my courage "I was actually looking for you."

"Oh?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I umm…can I see your phone?" I asked basically blurting out the question. I mentally groaned I sounded like an idiot what am I doing.

"Umm… sure?" he said as he handed me his phone.

I took it and looked at his back ground for a moment it was a picture of Will, Jace and some other guy I didn't know on a beach. "Who's this in the picture?" I asked pointing to the guy I didn't recognize.

Will shifted and looked away from me "That's me, Jace and my friend Jem."

"You guys look pretty close in this picture." I commented.

"Yeah we were back then." He answered.

"What happened?" I asked but regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Life happened." He replied unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

I nodded and looked down at his phone and added my number and texted myself. "So I'm guessing you knew Jace before you moved here."

He gave a small laugh "Yea I guess you could say that. He's my brother."

I gave a small gasp "He's your brother?" Will nodded. I handed him his phone back still shocked that they were brothers considering they looked nothing alike.

Will looked down at his phone before looking back to me. "So what did you do with my phone?"

I gave him a smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." And then I walked away leaving Will alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary's P.O.V

I looked at the clock it read 8:33pm I heard myself groan. I was such an idiot to put my number into Will's phone. He had to have seen that I put my number into it so why hadn't he texted me yet? God I was such an idiot I seriously felt like banging my head on the wall. Maybe I should text him first I thought to myself but I quickly dismissed that thought it was obvious he didn't want to talk to me.

Will's P.O.V

I paced back and forth across my room and picked up my phone for what felt like the 100th time. I stared at the screen trying to think of what to text Clary but what should I say? Clary had given me her number right after I had argued with Jace but I wasn't exactly sure how much she had heard. Did she hear the part about Kaelie? I thought back to the conversation we had.

******Flash Back*******

"I saw you sitting with Clary at lunch. Are you going to ruin Clary the same way you ruined Kaelie?" Jace asked trying to push my buttons.

I clenched my teeth but kept my face blank. "I didn't ruin Kaelie."

"No that's right you didn't ruin Kaelie you destroyed her." I glared at Jace.

"That wasn't my fault." I told him although he already knew the whole story.

"Of course it was Will who's fault do you think it is? You thought it would be so funny to pull a prank on her but that's not how it turned out. Even Jem told you not to do it but you didn't listen to him because you never listen to anyone." Jace smirked at me.

"It was your idea to pull those pranks on her not me." I said.

"Hmm…maybe but you sure as hell didn't try to stop me in fact I remember quite clearly that you helped me."

"That's not the whole story and you know it." I told him and I tried to control my breathing.

"Whatever you say, brother." He said looking bored.

"You better not pull the same shit here as you did back in California." I said in a dangerous voice.

*******End Flashback*********

She couldn't have heard what that part because unless she was a great actress she seemed truly shocked that Jace was my brother. I couldn't handle this anymore I picked my phone back up and texted Clary. Screw it I thought I have nothing to lose.

Clary's P.O.V

I stared at my cell in my hand and prayed that Will would text me but when I glanced at it said 'no new messages'. I was just about to throw my phone across the room when I felt it vibrate in my hand. I felt my eyes open wide as I looked at my phone and sure enough it was Will. I started to do a little dance before I told myself that I was getting way too excited when I hadn't even read the text message yet. So I took a deep breath and sat on my bed and read the message.

**Will: I found what you did to my phone and I like it ;)**

Omg what should I say back? I looked down at my phone and began to text.

**Clary: I'm glad u like it. It took u long enough to find out what I did to it lol**

**Will: Yeah well you know what they say good things come to those who wait**

**Clary: Wow Ur getting pretty deep haha.**

**Will: What can I say I'm a pretty deep guy but I can understand how you think I am not a deep guy looks can be deceiving. **

**Clary: How do you like New York?**

**Will: it's alright so far. So what did u do after school?**

**Clary: I went to the gym.**

**Will: Oh really? **

**Clary: Yeah I'm taking some self-defence classes.**

**Will: Oh how come? Did something happen to you?**

**Clary: Yeah life happened.**

**Will: Whoa that's my line. You can't steal my line.**

**Clary: Too late I already did :P**

**Will: Your trouble. You know that?**

**Clary: Hmm if I'm such trouble maybe you should stay away from me then**

**Will: Nah trouble is my middle ;)**

**Will: I was wondering do you want a ride to school tomorrow?**

**Clary: Yea sure that would be nice. **

**Will: Cool can I have your address?**

I quickly texted Will my address and he told me that he would be there around 8 to pick me up.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Clary's P.O.V

I sat by the door waiting for Will to come pick me up since it was almost 8. This morning I had actually put a little thought into what I was going to wear. I even spent a little longer than usual on my hair to help tame my wild curls. I heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. I opened the door to find it was actually Jace not Will. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth gaping open.

"Wow Clary I know I look hot but it's not polite to stare." said Jace with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Will." I asked

"Oh he was running late so I offered to drive you to school myself."

"Wow wasn't that nice of you." I told him not believing a word he had just said.

I glanced at the time on my cell and realized I had no choice but to accept a ride with Jace otherwise I would be late for class.

"Alright lets go." I muttered as I walked past him and to his car. I hopped into his car and tried to get comfortable in the leather seats.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yea sure." I told him and he nodded and sped to school breaking the speeding limit all the way there.

"Are you trying to get us killed!" I asked him while gripping the door handle for dear life. Jace just laughed at me and continued driving as though I had said nothing. I looked out my window and that's when I saw the other car heading straight for us I tried to warn Jace but I was paralyzed with fear. And just before the other car hit us I started to scream but no sound came out and so my mouth was frozen in a silent scream and that's when the car hit us.


End file.
